Child of Gallifrey
by TheTravelBug
Summary: Rose lied to the Doctor. It wasn't just Jackie who was pregnant, Rose was too. How will it affect her life, her decision of finding the Doctor, her decision of choosing Ten or TenToo and her life with either of them, depending on her decision?
1. Part 1

_**A/N:** So, I've started my first Doctor Who fic. I mean, solely Doctor Who. Since I'm posting them on Tumblr too, I'll have fairly short chapters here. _

_I've always wondered what would've happened if Rose had lied to the Doctor while they said their goodbyes on the beach in Doomsday. What if she'd actually been pregnant?_

_Well, here's the first part of this ;) I hope you like it!_

* * *

**Part 1**

She was screaming at the wall. The loss she'd felt the moment they hit the other universe and the void had closed was just unbearable and all she was capable of doing was screaming. She knew her mother, Pete and Mickey were watching her but she didn't care. She just wanted to go back, back to her Doctor.

Then, after a couple of minutes she even lost her strength to scream so she leaned against the wall and it was as if she could feel him doing the same thing on his side...the other universe...Never had she even dared to think that one day they would get separated, not them, not ever. _Forever_. That's what she told him and she had felt his happiness when she'd said it. So many months they had lived together in the TARDIS, so many kisses they had shared, so many times they'd kept each other company during long nights after a particular scary and dangerous adventure. Well...he had kept her company because she was the one not being able to sleep. He didn't seem to need the same amount of sleep as her, she'd soon realised that, but she had also soon discovered that he wasn't just keeping her company because she needed it. Once she was so shaken that she had cuddled into his side by instinct, because she needed to feel something and he had laid his arms around her, holding her tight and that's when she had realised that he had been just as scared as her. But he had been scared for her, scared of losing her. From that moment on she'd always felt perfectly safe when she was with him, more than ever before. And now there was a universe separating them from each other and she felt lost and scared and alone. With a last sob she pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the people who loved her, who saved her. Because if she was honest, she would be trapped in the void now, if it wasn't for her dad, the dad who wasn't really her dad but the alternate universe version of her dad and she was grateful for being alive. Nonetheless, she was lost and broken.

* * *

She existed. That was all there was to it. She existed. She didn't live. How could she. Every day she woke up and felt her broken heart. Not just a broken one, but a torn one. She had left a big junk of it with him and she knew she would never get it back. She dreamed of him every night too and it left her numb. Pete had made sure that she would get a job at Torchwood. But she hated it. Torchwood was the reason why she was trapped here in the first place. But it gave her something to do at least.

When she woke up on a particular morning, she had dreamt of the Doctor again but more vividly than ever and she could still hear his voice calling for her. _Rose..._ She heard it again. Wide awake and she still heard it. She was up in no time and woke her parents. They believed her. Of course they did. So they were on their way in immediately, following the Doctors voice across countries until they reached an abandoned beach somewhere in Norway. It had taken them a while because Rose had gotten road sick quite a bit so they needed to take more brakes then she had wanted to. But they were finally here and she knew it was the right place as soon as a local guy told her the meaning of the beach's name. Dårlig ulv stranden - Bad Wolf's Bay.

She didn't see him at first but she felt his presence. When she turned and she saw the faded image of her Doctor, hair ruffled, sad eyes, too far away for her to reach him, she could only mirror his look.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Inside the TARDIS. There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

The tiny smile that crossed his lips as he said the last sentence almost tore her heart apart again and he still looked like a ghost and she told him so.

Once he looked more real again she stepped closer, holding one arm out to touch him.

"I'm still just an image, no touch," he answered her unfinished question and she dropped her arm to the side.

"Can't you come through properly?"

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes will collapse…"

"So?" She asked, knowing it was selfish. But she had her reasons. She also knew it wouldn't do them any good if the universes would collapse but she still had her reasons.

His smile didn't make it better. All she wanted was to touch him, to be with him, to tell him about… she didn't dare to finish the thought, fearing it would somehow show on her face – as if all her feelings weren't already displayed on it.

Then they just talked. Silly things, really, pretending everything was…normal. Like they had all the time in the world, not just to moment of the sun burning up.

"You've still got Mickey then…" the Doctor said and Rose hesitated. She couldn't tell him, so she said something different than she actually wanted to.

"Well…there's five of us now. Mum, dad, Mickey and…the baby."

"You're not…?" he said and she could read it in his eyes, the surprise, the hope, the desperation and all she wanted was to correct herself, to say "six" instead of "five", to say "babies" instead of "baby".

She'd only just figured it out herself. She hadn't even told her mother yet. Yes, she was pregnant and none but the Doctor could be the child's father. The first time they'd slept together he'd said it shouldn't be possible for her to get pregnant. Time Lord-human-incompatibility and stuff. But it wasn't the first time the Doctor had been wrong.

The fact that this was her last moment with the Doctor made the situation a whole lot more difficult. She was pregnant with a child that would never see her father – yes, she was almost certain it was going to be a girl – and she couldn't bear the thought. But there was no other way and telling him, telling her Doctor that he was going to be a father, it would make him come through, it would make him throw all precautions over board and tear the void apart to be with her and the baby but she couldn't let him do that because he'd said it; two universes would collapse. It had to be better to be alive and apart than being responsible for the destruction of two universes. So she kept quiet, said "No, it's mum," and laughed.

He looked relieved and she knew it wasn't because he didn't want a child – their child – but because he wouldn't be able to live with the fact that his family was trapped in another universe. So he was relieved. And then, when she couldn't bear it anymore, she asked the question she already knew and feared the answer of.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"You can't." It broke her again. Never. A lover without her loved one, a child without a father, a family incomplete forever; that's where this was going. And he'd be travelling around time and space without her, just as lonely as before they met. She could hear it in his voice, the unspoken truth of it.

She was crying uncontrollably now, sobbing even. This whole thing, it was like a big punch right into the stomach, one that knocked you out of breath.

"I lo….I love you." The words almost didn't come out of her mouth because it was too hard to say it. They'd never said it to each other before. They'd always known but they'd never said it. It wasn't necessary. And the Doctor wasn't the type, she knew that. He was too afraid to admit love. Too afraid he could hurt the person he loved if he admitted it. Rose had learned to live with it and had discovered his confessions of love in other things than those exact words. Oh, the way he used to kiss her was enough, the traces he'd left on her skin with his lips, the strange language he'd whispered into her ears that the TARDIS didn't translate for her for some reason, it had been enough to tell her that he loved her. Yet she still wanted to hear it. At least once. And this was their final goodbye so she wanted to say it. Because she never did say it before either, just like him. Only she thought if she said it he'd think he needed to say it too and because he couldn't he'd draw back so she kept quiet.

"Quite right, too," she heard him say.

"And I suppose it's my last chance to say it. Rose Tyler…" and then he vanished. Her tears were unstoppable now. He'd almost said it. But somehow she thought he never intended to really say it. She thought he knew exactly that the time was up. He couldn't do it. Not even now. This would've made it even worse for him and it was selfish but it had to be a final goodbye and saying "I love you" would've made it a thousand times harder. And Rose knew all this too because she knew him too well and she forgave him, if there was anything to forgive at all…

* * *

_Feel free to leave a comment ;)_


	2. Part 2

_**A/N: **I'll say something about the name at the end of this Part ;)  
_

* * *

**Part 2**

Months had gone by since that day on the beach. She looked huge now, there were only a few days left till the birth and she still wasn't sure whether to be excited or scared or sad or what exactly.

Jackie had been very surprised when Rose had told her. Two babies in the family. And one part alien. Was that even possible, she'd asked. Rose had laughed. Her mother's only concern had been whether this was even possible, she'd not even asked about her and the Doctor. When Rose had mentioned it Jackie had simply said, "Well that's always been obvious, darling," and then she'd gone on about the risks, the circumstances and all.

"Are you sure you want to keep it?"

"Mum! How can you even ask that! Of course I'm sure. It's his child. It's our child. I'm not going to get rid of this child! It may not have been planned and the way things turned out now may not be the best, but it's my child and it's the only thing I have left of him."

Jackie had nodded, she knew better than to argue with her daughter about this. Now they were in the hospital, the intern Torchwood hospital of course. The doctors wanted to make sure that there would be no threat to mother, daughter or the world population for that matter. Rose wasn't worried she knew this child could never be a threat to anyone. At least not in the way those Torchwood people thought. If her daughter was going to be only a tiny bit like her father than yes, she might become a threat but only to those people or creatures that acted against a certain moral code.

But for now, Rose wasn't worried. The whole pregnancy had gone by without many problems. She didn't know for how long she'd be pregnant because the child she was carrying wasn't just human and might need more time but the Torchwood doctors were fairly certain that the baby developed just as fast as any other child. She'd had very bad morning sickness, eating attacks and that sort. Her mother had said that she'd never seen anyone with such distinct pregnancy symptoms. Rose thought that that must've been the difference between a human child and a time lord human child. She'd kicked pretty early though and pretty hard too. Rose had to stop working when she was six months pregnant. Walking had gotten very exhausting, lying too. But she'd managed and that's why she wasn't worried.

And then she went into labour. A few days early. Not that it mattered, she knew the date wasn't fixed but she had not expected this, the pain and the exhaustion and the pain again. She thought she'd had it all during the pregnancy but this was excruciating.

She had no idea how much time passed from the moment her labour started to the moment her daughter was finally born. She'd been in a sort of haze, lost in thoughts, dreams, and hopes of the Doctor joining them. She had hallucinations of him standing next to her, holding her hand although deep down she knew it was her mother. And then her girl was there.

From the moment Rose had found out that she was pregnant because she never got _that_ road sick and because she was overdue and she'd peed on a stick (well, on more than one to be honest) the day before they arrived at the beach and it was positive, she'd known it'd be a girl. And she'd been right. Completely exhausted, out of breath and crying she was now holding her perfect little girl in her arms, looking into her brown eyes, seeing her father in them and crying some more. The baby's tiny hand wrapped around Rose's index finger, squeezing it. It already felt like a tiny version of the Doctor, she was already there for her, reassuring her with that squeeze that everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Rose had resumed work at the Torchwood institute soon after Clara's birth. From the moment her daughter had come into this world she'd been sure of one thing and that was to give Clara a real family. Or at least the possibility to get to know her father. She had never thought that she would actually manage it but the void had vanished, travelling through the universes suddenly wasn't that much of a problem anymore.

Sometimes Rose felt bad for what she was doing. She never took Clara with her, she left her with Jackie who already had her hands full with taking care of Tony. The boy was only slightly older than Clara and the two of them could get into really big rows. And Clara won all of them simply because her mind was so much more developed than Tony's already. She'd started talking rather late compared to her uncle and Rose had been worried and also surprised. But then, one day, it wasn't just a word that came out of Clara's mouth, it'd been a whole sentence. From one day to the other she'd spoken fluently and she rarely ever shut up. Having the father she had, Rose wasn't surprised by that but she could hardly keep up with her sometimes. The questions just never stopped and the girl had already started to pick up books and looking up things in them. Rose wasn't sure whether she was actually able to read it already or if she was "just" teaching herself to do so but it still gave her a headache every now and then. Mickey tried to help out as much as he could and Rose was so grateful for that and although she knew that somehow he still hoped that maybe one day he and her could get together again, she just appreciated him as a good friend and communicated that better than she used to back in their universe. He'd reached a rather high level at Torchwood and helped her out with her research as much as he could. Together they developed the dimension cannon, of course with the knowledge of some of the very best engineers of the country as well and now that the cannon worked Rose had only one goal in mind.

When the stars started to go out a few weeks later she knew that she wasn't just trying to find him for her and her daughter's sake anymore but for the sake of all the universes. Torchwood had managed to get into contact with other Torchwoods from other parallel universes and they all told the same story of darkness coming closer and closer.

She didn't yet know what she would do if she got to the right universe and found her Doctor again. She didn't yet know what she would tell him, if she would tell him at all. She just knew that she had to leave Clara with Jackie because the way it looked now, this wasn't going to be a quick trip, a possibility to go back to the universe she was born in but a rescue mission that could be dangerous. Very dangerous in fact.

When she got into work one morning, she found a memo on her desk. She quickly read it and then she was off, running through corridors, up some stairs, through other corridors again and found the door she wanted. She didn't knock, she just went straight in and Mickey almost jumped off his chair.

"Geez, Rose. What's the matter with you?" he asked.

"Is it true? The void. Is it gone?"

He slowly nodded in confirmation and Rose mirrored it, nodding slowly herself before she was off again once more, running down to the lab where the dimension cannon was waiting. Her team was ready for her, just like it always was and it worked. It was the first time that the cannon really worked. She got through to another universe because the void was gone. From that day on, she spent almost all her time in the lab, working with her team and the cannon. The first few tries were nothing. She always landed in the wrong universes. Some had already gone completely dark, others were still in the past and didn't yet know of the fate that was creeping in on them. Rose soon learned to be cautious, words could harm far too much, especially if they came from someone who didn't belong there. By travelling through different universes she got to know the Doctor even more than she had during her time travelling with him. She now understood why he went by "The Doctor" and not his real name. She'd asked him once, what it was but he'd said "I trust you, Rose Tyler, but my name in the wrong hands could destroy worlds and you could give it away unknowingly" and he'd left it at that. Now she did the same, she never revealed her name to anyone. Sometimes she got into situations where she couldn't just walk away and she helped but that was all. At the end of it she always came back to Pete's world, to her daughter. Clara was very curious and always asked her mother about what she'd seen. Rose had told Clara everything she'd known about the Doctor, she'd shown her pictures – the few she had left – she told her stories of her adventures with the Doctor and all that. Clara knew she wasn't all human, she'd understood that the moment she'd started talking.

"I'm different, aren't I, mum?" she'd asked during the first few days of being able to talk and Rose had nodded.

"But different is good?" the girl had asked on.

"Yes, sweetheart, it is" her mother answered and had kissed Clara on the cheek.

The child wanted to meet her father more than anything. Sometimes Rose wondered if it hadn't been better to lie to her, to tell her nothing about her father because Rose didn't know if she would ever find the right universe. Until one day, she entered the universe of Donna Noble. A woman she didn't know but Torchwood had somehow gotten very strong readings on her, they'd told her that this woman was the most important woman in the whole of creation and that she was travelling with the Doctor now. When Rose had first met Donna, she hadn't known anything about her and back then, Rose hadn't been able to stay in a universe for very long. Only later had she realised that it had been her universe. She'd managed to get messages through after that, only they ended up in televisions with no sound and she'd seen him, her Doctor, but he never saw her. And now she was in this other universe, one that felt right and still so wrong and she realised that in this universe Donna Noble never travelled with the Doctor and that the Doctor died.

Rose had seen enough things in her life with the Doctor and after the Doctor to spot curiosities immediately. And Donna Noble was one of them. Or rather the thing on her back that no one could see was one of them. Rose had gone back to her universe and started to figure out ways of revealing what needed to be revealed. Once she'd had some of the answers she'd returned, contacted UNIT and worked together with them. They had the TARDIS because the Doctor was dead and they'd found it and the moment Rose stepped into it again, she finally felt home agaon. Lonely still, but home nonetheless. And the TARDIS hummed at her in welcome. She remembered the Doctor's pink and yellow girl all too well and even though she was in a rather bad condition she was still able to welcome Rose Tyler. The next time Rose stepped into the TARDIS, she'd brought Clara with her. It was the first time she ever brought her daughter with her to work and she still wasn't sure about her decision. Travelling with the dimension cannon wasn't the most pleasurable thing but she wanted Clara to know about her father's home. And Clara didn't seem to mind at all, like she was born to be travelling.

Clara ran around the TARDIS like she'd always belonged there and she'd soon found Rose's old room, next to the Doctor's.

"MUM!" she'd screamed and Rose had run to her as fast as she could, worried sick like she always was.

"Look! He's kept it," Clara said and pointed to a door with a rose carved into it. "It is yours, isn't it?"

Rose nodded, slowly walking towards the door and pushing it open. It still looked the same, he hadn't changed anything. She could smell him in here and immediately knew that he spent a lot of time in her room. More than he probably wanted to and she felt tears sting in her eyes. Something tiny grabbed her hand and she closed her fingers around it, realising it was Clara's hand. It was comforting. She picked her daughter up, holding her close and showing her around. Together they walked through the TARDIS and the TARDIS opened every room for them because she somehow felt that this was not only Rose who returned but that the girl with her fully belonged here because she was a child of Gallifrey.

* * *

_Okay, yes...I did choose to use Clara as the name... because when I first heard about the new companion for eleven I wanted her to be the Doctor's and Rose's daughter SO BADLY! So I made her their daughtter... You might see where this is headed because of it but don't worry, I'm not up for much angst in this fic ;)_

_I hope you still like it and THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the feedback I've already gotten!  
_


	3. Part 3

_**A/N:** I think I need to change the summary soon cause this is going way beyond Rose's decision of Ten or TenToo... xD And the Parts are getting longer too...oh well...nevermind ;D _

_Considering the title, Clara isn't much in the story yet but don't worry, I can't wait to bring her into it a lot more now and I'm getting there ;) In the meantime, enjoy! (I'm very surprised at the pace of my updating...I'm normally a lot slower...xD)_

_Oh, and I just remembered that I never made a declarations..._

_I do **NOT** own Doctor Who...I do not own Ten, or Rose or Clara or any other of the characters. I wish I owned Ten...but well... It's the property of the BBC and the genius minds of RTD and well...some even of the Moffs..._

_(And for clarification, I never said this while writing this ff either I think, I am **NOT** a native English speaker ;D)  
_

* * *

**Part 3**

Clara was at home with Jackie again when Donna had finished what Rose had asked of her. Rose never wanted her daughter in the line of fire so she'd seen to it that Jackie would take care of her, also if something should happen to herself.

Now she was hoping that Donna would remember to tell the Doctor her final words – Bad Wolf – and that he would realise what was wrong. And realise he did. He returned and she had to watch everyone communicate with him while she couldn't. It tore at her heart knowing he was somewhere close but still out of her reach and she wished that Clara could see him now. But she didn't have to be without him for long. She found him and it was like everything she had ever dreamed. Until the Dalek shot him and she feared he would regenerate. But even this didn't happen because of his hand, the one he'd lost on Christmas when he'd first had this from. It was like fate wanted them to be back together.

She met Donna again and Jack and she was finally able to enclose her Doctor in her arms again and vice versa. But he never once kissed her. He had the most adorable grin on his face when she told him why she worked on the dimension cannon and she knew how happy he was to see her again but although she was certain that both Jack and Donna knew about them, the Doctor – as always – couldn't let it on. Rose believed that he still feared that something could separate them again and somehow she had the same fear as well.

Although he'd asked her why she'd come back, she had failed to mention Clara, possibly because Jack and Donna were in the control room as well and she wanted to be able to tell him in privacy. Privacy wasn't something they got though. Everyone was busy saving the earth and all other universes too and she never got the chance to speak to him in private. She still didn't know whether she should or shouldn't tell him about his daughter anyways.

Once they were on the Dalek's ship she was utterly glad that she never brought Clara with her. It wouldn't have been the place for a two year old to be, even one with a mind like her daughters. She met Martha Jones, the companion who quite obviously was the one who travelled with her Doctor after she'd gotten trapped. She was glad that the Doctor had found someone again but there was also a tiny sting of jealousy. The way her Doctor protected her though gave her no doubt about him still loving her deeply and she wished even more that they'd get some time alone. But events unfolded and problems came up. She had to find out that Jack wasn't able to die, that her mother and Mickey had gotten to this universe too because they couldn't leave her and she had looked at her mother, panic-stricken and worried because of Clara but her mother had looked back at her and mouthed a "They're all fine, don't worry" to reassure her. It didn't help as much as Jackie would probably have hoped for but it helped a little. Rose was just glad that Jackie hadn't mentioned names. Or even "the children". She was quite certain that the Doctor would've figured it out in no time and there was absolutely no room to discuss these matters now in the realm of the Daleks.

But then, all of a sudden there were three Doctors. The TARDIS had survived and Donna told them that there grew another Doctor out of the real Doctors hand. So they had the real Doctor now, one that looked like him and Donna apparently as well. Together they saved the universes, restored everything to what it was supposed to be and…killed all of the Daleks. While they flew the earth back home and everyone hugged everyone she found herself in the embrace of Sarah Jane and because Rose had not yet been able to tell any of the Doctors and she just _had_ to tell someone, she looked at Sarah Jane and the woman looked back.

"Do you remember what you told me the last time we met?" Rose asked her and Sarah Jane nodded.

"That some things are worth getting your heart broken for…"

"Yeah. I did…I lost him. For two years. And now I can't tell him," she whispered as a reply. She didn't want anyone else to hear, she wasn't even sure why she was telling Sarah Jane about it.

"Can't tell him what?"

"You have a son, right?" Rose asked back instead and Sarah Jane nodded again.

"What would you do to give him back his father?"

"Oh…well, that's rather complicated in my case. Luke doesn't have a father…he was…oh, it's a long story. But he doesn't have a father."

Then Sarah Jane paused, looked at Rose in realisation and astonishment, turned her head to look at the Doctor and back at Rose. "You're not?"

Rose nodded. "She's two…I found out the day before our final goodbyes. And now I can't tell him. But I had to tell someone…I don't know what to do…"

Sarah Jane hugged her once again, quickly looking at both Doctors before releasing Rose from the embrace.  
"I believe you know exactly what to do" she encouraged Rose, who slowly nodded in reply.

* * *

It was time to say goodbye far too quickly. Sarah Jane hugged Rose once again, Martha squeezed her hand and voiced again how happy she was that Rose and the Doctor found each other again, Jack kissed her right on the lips, just the way he used to and he thanked her for saving him although she wasn't quite sure what he meant by that and then Mickey stood in front of her, held her by her shoulders and smiled.

"Good luck, Rose," he murmured. "I hope you'll be able to make the decision you want and think is best. No matter where you go now, Jackie will return to Pete, Tony and Clara but I will never return to that universe again. I don't have anything left that could keep me there."

Rose dropped her gaze and felt Mickey lift her chin. "Don't be sad. I will always remember you."

They hugged and even though she knew how selfish it was, she wished Mickey would stay. He'd always been a faithful friend and he'd helped her so much with Clara and with the dimension cannon, she owned him so much. But she knew she had to let him go and she also knew what she had to do. The universes had to be sealed off from each other again. And there was no way she'd leave Clara in Pete's world alone, without a mother or a father. She knew she had to return and apparently the Doctor knew that too, because they were back at the beach far too soon. _The_ beach, to be exact. Rose's heart fell because she immediately understood that it really was the only way. She regretted her decision now, she should've told him. Jackie had left both Tony and Clara in Pete's care because she couldn't bear the thought of her daughter being in danger again and Rose understood her mother's decision perfectly well and even if she'd stayed with her son and grandchild, Rose would never have been able to get Clara to this beach fast enough. Jackie told the Doctor about Tony and Rose was glad she didn't mention Clara. She found herself in a difficult situation enough because her Doctor was giving her something she had never expected, he was giving her himself. Only better. At least better for her, better for Clara. In his eyes better, for that matter. He was giving her himself, his meta-crisis, his double. The human Doctor. The one with just one heart, a heart that beat only for her.

"That's me, when we first met" her Doctor proclaimed. "And you made me better. Now you can do the same for him.

"But he's not you"

"He needs you, that's very me." And she knew he was right. The other Doctor was just like the one she'd first met, the one with the northern accent and the leather jacket, who called pretty much every human a stupid ape, the one she learned to love and trust, the one who was broken from a war before he'd met her.

"I've only got one life, Rose Tyler. I could spend it with you. If you want," the human Doctor now explained.

And yes, it was all that she wanted, spend a lifetime with her Doctor. She stepped closer to check if he really did only have one heart.

She had difficulties holding her tears back and she knew she had to make a decision now because her Doctor was about to leave her forever. And so she asked them both how the sentence was going to end that day so long ago on this very same beach, the worst day of her life.

"Does it need saying?" her Doctor asked and her only thought was that it didn't because she knew. But she also knew that he'd said this for a reason. He thought he would not be able to make her happy, because he'd live on, without her because she'd die. She knew he couldn't say it because it would mean that they would never be able to part and it would make everything so much harder. Also, Rose really had her, no, their daughter to think of as well. If she decided to stay with her Doctor she'd have to leave Clara behind. There was no way Pete could get to Norway this fast so they could take the child with them and she couldn't drop the bomb now. So she turned to the other Doctor instead.

"And you?" she asked and he leaned forward, whispered the words into her ear that she'd longed to hear for so, oh, so long and although he wasn't her Doctor, at least not yet, she made the decision in a split second. She made it because even though she knew it would hurt her Doctor it would make it easier for him to leave. She made it because it was how this was always supposed to end. From the moment the other Doctor had started to exist this had been the only way and she realised now that her Doctor had known that from the start and it must have terrified him to let her go again. But she wanted to make the right decision easier for him now, so she grabbed the other Doctor and kissed him. She didn't see the look on her Doctor's face, the hurt, the desperation, she didn't see him turn around and go back to the TARDIS with Donna on his heel. Only when she heard the sound of the TARDIS leaving did she realise what she'd done and she sprinted towards the blue box, watching it disappear.

"But…There's something I need to tell you!" she screamed. She never found out if he heard her and ignored it or if he didn't hear her at all. She felt the other Doctor's hand take hers and leaned into him, as her tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably.

After quite a long time of standing at the beach, holding each other's hand and Rose sobbing into the Doctor's shoulder, she managed to get a grip on herself again. Jackie had walked up the beach to find reception for her phone so Pete could organise their return to London. Rose sighed, wiped her tears away and started walking up a hill as well, dragging the Doctor along.

"What did you need to tell him?" he finally asked. Now that Rose thought of it, it had been quite surprising how quiet the Doctor had been. He really was a lot like the Doctor she'd first encountered. At least at the moment.

She looked at him, took a deep breath and let her shoulders fall down hard in surrender. She had to tell him now. There was no other way. He'd find out soon enough and she would never be able to tell the real Doctor now. How was she going to explain to Clara that this was her father and yet wasn't her father at all? Would it be better to tell her first or the Doctor?

She turned around to face the Doctor. "Can you give me a minute?" she asked and he nodded. It seemed like he was sitting on needles, like he was way too careful around her, fearing she'd run away from him anytime soon now. Then again, maybe she was already doing that? She'd made her decision. It was more or less a decision she made herself, more or less because she knew it was the only way. But did she really want to spend her life with this Doctor when she loved the other one? Were they really one and the same with the only difference of this one having just the one life that he wanted to spend with her? He loved her that much was clear. He had _his_ memories, _his_ thoughts, _his_ emotions, _his_ looks. Maybe she could get used to him maybe he could become _her_ Doctor.

For now though, she needed to hear her daughter's voice so she called Pete and asked for Clara.

The girl was as chatty as always, rambled on about how she got into a fight with Tony again, how he threw one of his toys at her because he wasn't able to use words for his emotions and then she asked if Rose had found the Doctor. Rose swallowed hard and answered with a shaky voice. "Yes," she stated.

"Mum, you sound strange, did something happen to dad?" her daughter inquired.

"No, honey, everything is fine. You'll see him very soon, okay?"

"Okay. But I still think you're not telling me everything."

Rose laughed. "You're too clever for your own good, Clara. Far too clever."

"I knew it! What is it, mum?"

"He's different. In a way at least. I'll explain when we get home. Love you, sweetie!" she crooned.

"Love you too, mummy," she heard her daughter reply before running off, most likely chasing her uncle through the house.

Rose returned to the Doctor still smiling because of Clara and once she stood in front of him again, looking up into his brown eyes, she knew she had to tell him here and now.

"You said you had his memories, right? Because…you're him and he's you and all that…right?"

He nodded, not quite sure where this was going.

"And you remember all of the conversation we had that day on this very same beach?"

He nodded again.

"Well…I have to tell you something about that day. I lied."

* * *

_So, I'm back to doing what I'm supposed to be doing which is studying for my final exam... A review always brightens up my study time ;D_


	4. Part 4

_**A/N:** I'm sorry for being lazy...xD Well, no. I've not been lazy at all, I've been quite busy in fact... I was on school trip with my pupils from my last teaching prac and had no laptop with me... and I had my final exam two days ago so I was busy with that too... and I've moved out of my flat in the city where my college is so I don't have a home in that city anymore which basically makes me a homeless there cause I still need to be there for a few occations. Like the A-Level graduation I have to be at tonight to sing with the choir, then graduation dinner tomorrow night with all my fellow students and then on Saturday my graduation and the graduation party... Okay, that's all uninteresting...basically I just don't have my laptop with me all the time right now and therefore can't write all the time... I'm at my mum's now and my laptop is here which is why I'm updating now. _

_I apologise for my way of writing the Doctor though... It's really my first try and I'm not very good at it yet, I hope I'll get better with practise ;) Anyways, I am SO very happy to read all your reviews and I am even more happy to see that you like my story. You have no idea how much that means to me! _

_Enjoy Part 4 now! (I kinda think I might have to write 6 or 7 instead of the planned 4 or 5 xD)_

* * *

**Part 4**

He didn't know what happened to him the moment her words were out. His single heart – how did people live with just one heart? – seemed to be failing and it felt like Rose had just pulled the rug out from under his feet. He didn't know what she meant with her words. She lied. But what about? He feared that she didn't want to be with him because he wasn't the other Doctor, because he was human and different and not _him_. He feared she wouldn't love him because of that. He feared he'd have to spend one whole lifetime trapped in this body with a heart that only beat for Rose Tyler and would never be able to move one while he was not able to actually be with her because she'd decided to not love him. The whole being human concept was new to him. More or less at least. He had never been human with a Time Lord brain and memory and all that. The last time he'd been human he'd not even remembered her. He'd drawn a picture of her not knowing who she was but he never remembered her then. But now he did and he didn't know what he would do if she refused to be with him. Would she really tell him that she lied about loving him? Or his other self, the Time Lord Doctor? Because whatever she'd say he would never be able to believe her. The nights they'd shared in the TARDIS could not have been lies. He remembered again that those had not been nights she'd spent with him but with his Time Lord self and it was another blow to the head. He really needed to stop thinking so much. Instead he started talking.

"Everybody lies, Rose. That's, you know…human. Even Time Lords lie. I'm sure I'll lie a lot, too in the future. It's quite interesting actually, the concept of lying, when you think about it. But that's not the point. You know, it's okay. I think I'll just find a place to grow a new TARDIS and then, in a few years' time, I'll be off and you won't have to look at me and think of him again and…" The look on Rose's face cut him short.

He wasn't quite sure if it was relief, shock or complete lack of understanding but he stopped talking.

"You done talking?" she asked, eyebrow raised and he nodded slowly. "Good. Cause you are a complete fool, you are."

"That has most likely to do with the fact that I'm part human now."

"Will you shut up now? Firstly, that has nothing to do with you being human. You were already a fool before that. Secondly, whatever you think I lied about you are most certainly wrong. Think again."

And he did. He wrecked his brain again but somehow he didn't know what she meant.

"Seriously? Oh, come on, Doctor. The only thing you can think about is that I lied about loving you?" The way she said those words gave him a tiny bit of hope and he dared to ask.

"Does that mean you do? I mean…love me?"

She sighed heavily. "Yes. No. I don't know. I guess I do. It's difficult now. It's different. _You_ are different. But that's not the point. Can we postpone this for another time? I really need you to understand what I said first before we can get into this…You're coming home with mum and me so you really need to know 'cause I don't know how your new human body will react if you don't know…"

"You know, one could almost think you're more like him than I am with your babbling… But go on, Rose Tyler, tell me what you lied about."

She grinned a little but only for a short second before her expression got serious again.

"Do you remember the question you asked about the people I came with that day? About Mickey?"

He nodded, fear clouding his eyes yet again and he earned himself a slap on the shoulder for it.

"Not that. Do you remember what I said?"

"Yes. You said there were five of you. Mickey, your mum and dad and their baby."

"Yes. And well, like I said. I lied."

The exact same expression he had on that day more than two years ago crossed his face again. Surprise. Shock. Relief. Astonishment. Utter astonishment in fact. And as Rose watched all those emotions surge through him she knew he'd started to understand what she was trying to tell him.

"It wasn't your mum's baby… Tony is yours?"

"Good grief, Doctor. No. Tony is mum's. But you're close…" The last part was almost a whisper and Rose dropped her head.

"You _were_ pregnant that day? You lied to me about being pregnant?" he burst out, fully comprehending what she meant now and he watched as she nodded in confirmation.

"Who's…."

"Yours, you idiot," Rose interrupted his question. "She's two years old. She is what kept me going those few years. She's like you, rarely ever shuts up. Although it seems your speechless now… God, I've managed to make you speechless without being naked."

She was right, he was in fact speechless. He had absolutely no idea what to say or do or think. He'd been a father once, he'd told her that. And he'd been a father after Rose had already been lost to him. That had not been the same though; Jenny had only grown out of his cells. What Rose was telling him was completely different. He was a father. He'd gotten her pregnant and left her in a different universe. How had he not been able to see that she'd lied to him?

"But…how? It shouldn't have been possible… I mean… what?"

Rose laughed. "Yes. Human-Time-Lord incompatibility and such, right. Well, you were wrong. We were very compatible. Clara's proof enough of that."

"Clara…" he mumbled. "That's a lovely name. Does…does she know?"

"Yes. She can't wait to meet you although I presume at the moment she's busy chasing after Tony or running away from him."

The Doctor grinned. "Running runs in the family then," he assessed and then went on about the benefits of running and its history and origins and stuff and how there is a planet where the species can't walk but only run all the time and Rose listens, realising that this Doctor really is pretty much like the other one and she smiles, links arms with him and drags him up the dunes so they can wait for their lift back to London. Rose knows that it's not going to be easy and she still doesn't know if this has been the right decision and if she will ever be able to love the human Doctor as much as she loves the Time Lord Doctor but she knows that she wants to try at least. Because he loves her and he reminds her so much of both the Doctor's she's known. The one who was lost after a war, the one she's made better, the one who gave his life for her and the one who came after that, the pretty one with his pinstripe suit and the cheeky grin. This one looked like the second and behaved like the first and she already loved him dearly in a way after only spending a few hours in his company. If this was going to be enough was still unsure though.

* * *

It took them a while to get back to London. There was no Zeppelin port near the beach so they had to be brought to Bergen first and that took them a few, quiet hours. Jackie was on the phone with Pete most of the time, Rose and the Doctor were quiet, deep in their own thoughts. The Doctor had felt tired, something that never happened to him and he had to remind himself yet again that he was human now and needed sleep like he needed food and water. He fell asleep, head resting on the taxi's window and one hand linked with Rose's. Once they got to London, Pete's driver picked them up and drove them home. Rose had her own apartment in the city but Clara was with Pete so they went straight there.

The car stopped in front of the house and Rose cleared her throat. "Would you mind waiting in the car for a bit?" she requested and the Doctor nodded. Rose could feel his slightly sweaty hand – that was new… - and realised that he was probably just as nervous as she was. She got out and had only made a few steps towards the main entrance when two whirlwinds came running towards her. Her little brother ran straight past her into his mother's arms while Rose got hit by the second child. Clara hugged Rose tightly so that she could only see through a few strands of brown hair that would've stuck up on all ends had it been any shorter. It sometimes was hard to tame even with the length it had now.

"I've missed you, sweetheart," Rose whispered into her daughter's ear and got an even tighter hug as a response.

"I've missed you too, mummy!" the girl replied and after a little hesitation, she added in a whisper, "Is he here?"

Rose nodded and turned around. "I think he's very nervous though," she stated with a smile as she put Clara on the ground again.

Even though Clara was really clever for her age and even though she could talk faster than some adults, in this very moment Rose realised once again that she still was just a two year old child who was about to meet her father for the first time ever. Clara took Rose's hand and hid slightly behind her legs.

Meanwhile the Doctor had watched the scene through the car's window and realised now that they were waiting for him. He opened the door, slowly put one foot in front of the other and got out. He walked towards them with careful steps, unsure of what he should do. Clara peeked around Rose's back, still holding her mother's hand. But then she stepped forward, dragging Rose with her. She wasn't courageous enough yet to go alone but Rose followed her willingly and with a smile. The three met halfway and after looking at Rose who gave him an affirmative nod, the Doctor knelt down to be on eyelevel with the girl that was his daughter.

"Hello," he said sympathetically.

"Hello," Clara mimicked her father shyly, her head tilted to the side. The two of them eyed each other cautiously, trying to figure out their next move. Rose watched them and she felt Jackie, Pete and Tony watching them too and then the tiny hand holding hers let go. She looked down to see what father and daughter were doing. Clara had put both of her hands out and placed them on the Doctor's chest. His eyes had widened in surprise for a split second but he stayed calm, as calm as he could be, considering that his heart was racing. Clara looked up to her mother then.

"That's what you didn't tell me on the phone, isn't it, mum?" the little girl exclaimed and Rose looked questioningly at her, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"He's human. He's like me. Well…a little…" And Rose realised how right her daughter was. Clara was a lot more like this Doctor than the other. She had the physical form of a human being, it wasn't her looks that made her different from others and that's exactly what had happened to the Doctor. He was human now, what separated him from other humans was his Time Lord brain.

"Yeah, Clara, you're right. That's what I meant and you two are quite alike…"

"But why is he human?" Clara asked and she felt the vibration of the chuckle that escaped the Doctor in her hands. She looked at her father.

"There is still a Time Lord me out there in the universe…" he started to tell her but she interrupted him, theorising about how that was possible and hitting the nail right on the head with her guesses.

Astonished, the Doctor looked up at Rose who only shrugged her shoulders, saying without words that that was exactly what Clara was like and the Doctor laughed joyfully.

"You know what, Clara? I think you and I are going to have a lot of fun together, if you want…"

Clara smiled cheekily and nodded.

"I think so too…," she beamed before making a step closer and hugging him tightly around his neck, her mouth next to his ear, "…daddy," she finished her answer in a whisper.

* * *

_How bad is it that I adore Clara? xD And it's going to be even more fun to write the future parts, I've got so many ideas in my head...xDDD _

_Thanks for reading!_

_Oh and...I might not be able to update before Sunday... cause of all the things I mentioned in the A/N at the beginning of this part...  
_

_(In case you're interested in following me on Tumblr: coffeelovetardis ;D [Don't ask me why I put this here now...cause I don't know...])  
_


	5. Part 5

_**A/N:** So, here you go, that's part 4 =) I had it a little different at first, a lot quicker and stuff and then I thought it might be better to keep it a bit slower...Time's still passing by rather quickly but I want to finish it in part 7 and need to get to the point where I want it to end...Anyways, I hope you like this part =)_

* * *

**Part 5**

Even though that moment in front of Pete and Jackie's house seemed like the perfect start for a family, it was far from easy. Clara knew that this Doctor was only somehow her father; that they shared biological features and all but that he wasn't the one her mother really loved back then when she travelled with him. She first really noticed that when Pete's driver brought them home to their flat and Rose showed the Doctor around and they were standing awkwardly in the guest room. Clara overheard a couple of words exchanged between them where Rose asked the Doctor if he'd mind staying in that room for now. He only nodded and sat down on the bed while Rose left the room.

It took them all a lot of time to get used to the new situation. Rose managed to get the Doctor a new identity, passport and all included plus a job at Torchwood that he firmly refused to take at first. He decided to stick with the name he always used when "Doctor" wasn't the right thing to use. Rose even managed to persuade the Torchwood team responsible for making new identities to add a Doctor in front of it just so it wouldn't be too weird if she called him the Doctor and he would have a suitable title for the amount of knowledge stored in his mind so now he was Doctor John Smith and since he didn't want the Torchwood job they found him a post as a physics and astronomy teacher at the University.

He offered to look for an apartment himself, just a small one where he could spend the time he didn't spend with Clara but even though the last time he and Rose had kissed was the day he'd arrived in this universe, she wanted to hear nothing of the sorts. She wanted them to be a family for Clara's sake and she was really trying to get to know him again. There were things that came easily to him, things he'd already done before or things that he seemed to just have a talent for. One of them was handling two children aged two, one of them the chattiest and nosiest girl anyone had ever met and the other one the most stubborn and wildest boy one could think possible. Tony's room was soon full of things the Doctor built him, some of them worked rather well, others were already broken and some never even worked – or exploded during the first try. Pete had been furious when he found out but the Doctor didn't listen and went on talking about engine speed and the power of the magnets that might replace the engine he'd built in now and Pete had no chance to yell at the Doctor. He and Jackie were much more careful about letting him babysit after that though.

Then there were the things that just didn't make any sense to the Doctor, like buying milk or bread. Why would anyone have to buy that? He never had to do it when he still had the TARDIS. Rose reminded him that the TARDIS somehow managed to have a stock of it somewhere so he would never run out of it and that she'd always been the one buying it while she was still travelling with him.

"Oh…What? When? You did? I never even knew that…" he mused and reluctantly searched for a shop to buy those things for the first time in his life.

At some point, a few months after their arrival, the Doctor was again asked to join Torchwood and because he'd been trying to rebuild his sonic screwdriver for the 38th time and was still missing a piece that could only be found on a certain star in the M58 and he wasn't even sure that this M58 existed in this universe too but he hoped that there might be a similar one or that Torchwood had somehow managed to get their hands on the things he needed and also because it was a job in the no-violence department, he accepted. He still kept his teaching post because it suited him.

And during all this time he lived with Rose and Clara, slept in the guest room and he watched Rose lovingly as much as he could. He tried to be the man she used to love and the one he hoped she'd love again. He'd always had a temper but the human part in him was quite something different. He had outburst of things he would not even have considered and he tended to say "Oi" quite a lot. Rose was glad she'd got to know Donna during her last trip to her universe or she'd have had quite some difficulties of handling those outbursts of his. He also needed a lot more sleep – _more_ in his terms. There wasn't a day that went by where Rose didn't have to listen to his ramblings about the weaknesses of a human body and it got really worse when he caught a fever. He never caught a fever. It was impossible. His Time Lord biology protected him from all that stuff, there was no way he had a fever. It was just far too hot in that room and the whole apartment and Clara was just being a little bit too loud and Rose was supposed to be working instead of hovering over him all the time and making a fuss about him having a cold and a fever and then he suddenly felt the slap of a damp cloth on his cheek and he looked up through hazy eyes and saw Rose standing over him, hands on her hips and staring at him with cross eyes.

"What?" he asked, his voice rasp from having had a sore throat for three days.

"What? That's all you have to say? What?" she replied, her voice firm and very controlled which was proof enough for him that he'd somehow managed to anger her. She didn't even give him time to return something before she went on.

"You come here, new body and all and you say you're like him but you're not and you manage to make dad angry and mum worried sick about letting Tony stay here because you might blow something up again and you moan about your weak human body all the time and I let you do it because you're not used to it yet and you've got some kind of new personality treat because of Donna and I put up with it even though it annoys the shit out of me and then you get sick and you moan about your weak human body again and how your Time Lord body would've been able to fight off that sickness and yet again I let you rant on and I still take care of you, bring you tea, clean up all the stuff you drop all over the apartment, the stuff Clara might joke on if she were a normal child and you just don't even realise what I'm doing for you all the time and I'm just so sick of it because I can't not do it because I freaking worry too much about you because who knows what sickness you might catch at some point of your now limited life, a sickness that I will not be able to help you with and that might kill you and I can't lose you again so just shut the fuck up now and let me help you until your feet again and can take care of yourself so I won't have to deal with this shit anymore!"

Rose had raised her voice over the course of her ranting to the maximum and she had angry tears running down her face now and even if the Doctor had been able to respond he would never have dared to because in all his time of knowing Rose she'd never screamed at him like this but Jackie had. And he knew that arguing with Jackie Tyler was a very bad idea so arguing with Rose Tyler must be too. He remained silent for the rest of the day, letting Rose nurse him even though she was still fuming. It was their first fight and he had no idea how it would affect them but he knew that something had to change. Once Rose left the room Clara peeked around the corner of the doorframe and smiled at him.

"Come in, love," he coughed, affection in his voice even though he'd just moaned about her being too loud. Affection was something new too, just as well as using pet names, confessing his love every now and then to everyone who needed to hear it and meaning it as well. He never used to do that and it scared him a little from time to time. He used to bottle up all those feelings because everyone would leave him at some point or he would have to leave them but now he was free to do whatever he wanted. Somehow he thought it was also the Donna part in him that made him do it. He remembered her very fondly and was glad that she was still with him somehow because he knew what must have happened to her once she and the other Doctor had left Bad Wolf bay. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Clara entering his room and lying down next to him, head resting on her hands and facing him.

"You shouldn't make mum angry…" she declared knowingly, her brown eyes gently watching him. Rose always said she had his eyes but he saw more of Rose in them than of himself.

"I figured that… So you've managed to do that too then?"

The girl shook her head. "Mum knows better than to get into fights with me. She only gets annoyed cause I won't shut up…"

He laughed at his daughter's response. "So, what do you think I should do?"

"Hmm…well…you two need to change something. Mum wants us to be a family and we live here together and I love mum and I love you but you know…Jackie and granddad share a bed…and you don't. So we're not a proper family, are we…"

The Doctor sighed and stroked a bit of Clara's hair behind her ears. "You're far too clever for your own good…"

"I know…mum's told me that before…"

Once he was on his feet again he asked Rose out on a proper date and she accepted – they had chips – and things went up from that moment on. He tried to get used to his human body, tried not to moan about it all too often and Rose tried to get used to his human behaviour and Clara tried not to show her happiness too much because she wanted to give her parents as much quiet time as possible. There were still things that really irritated Rose or things that the Doctor kept forgetting and he got annoyed at himself but they managed. They went out every now and then, left Clara with her grandparents and they tried to have a nice evening together. One afternoon Rose came to pick him up after one of his lectures. She leaned in the doorframe waiting for him to finish tidying up and when he walked towards her she held out her hands and he took them. She smiled at him and stepped closer, leaned in and kissed him for the first time since they'd been left on the beach and after that it didn't take long for them to finally share a bed again. He realised that his angry temper started to simmer down more and more and how it was almost gone when Rose was close. It was the one thing his human self had not been able to control, he'd been born out of rage and his love to Rose was all he knew of kindness. He'd immediately loved Clara because she was his but there was always an angry fire burning inside of him. He loved Tony and Pete and even Jackie too but his temper towards them had been fierce every now and then and now he returned to the kind Doctor that Rose knew before, the Oncoming Sturm only lurking under the surface though.

He often told Rose how much he loved her and then, one day Rose was finally ready to say it to him again as well. She'd finally realised that the Time Lord Doctor had been right. This human Doctor was him and he needed her because she's made the other Doctor better and now she's made this Doctor better as well and they were good together and he loved their daughter to bits, helped her with everything she wanted, taught her all about the stars and time travel and space and Clara helped him grow a new TARDIS in Jackie's garden – she didn't find out for a couple of years – and Rose also realised that the feeling of love had never gone away, she'd only repressed it because she wanted to stay true to the other Doctor but this was the same Doctor and so she told him she loved him and a few weeks later on Clara's third birthday he was on one knee, the birthday girl sitting on the other and together they held out a little blue ring box to Rose and she couldn't and wouldn't say no to the most wonderful man she'd ever known and so the birthday celebration turned into an engagement party as well and they had everyone they loved there in Pete's huge garden. Jackie had known that the Doctor was about to propose and she'd organised the most wonderful thing. There was a place for the children to play, a place that the Doctor helped create although Jackie would only let him design it, not build it since there was still a chance of something blowing up if he'd built it and there was a place for the adults to be.

Rose wore her engagement ring proudly. The Doctor had found a piece of a planet from this universe, similar to Midnight, the planet he once visited with Donna. He'd cut the crystal himself and it had a wonderful blue shine to it and Rose loved it.

Even though they didn't want a huge wedding, the preparations were always interrupted by some Torchwood mission or things like that and so they got married a week before Clara turned four years old. She was the sweetest flower girl and Tony was allowed to bring the rings to the altar and when Rose entered the church, arm linked with her father who had the proudest smile on his face, the Doctor feared he was about to faint. She looked stunning with her white dress and the lovely bouquet of white Roses in her hand and the closer she got, he realised that her veil was a very special fabric that had a blue shimmer to it when Rose moved and he smiled brightly and thankfully at her. Both of them hardly heard anything of the words spoken during the ceremony, they were far too occupied getting lost in each other's eyes and they only just about managed to speak their vows in which Rose promised the Doctor another "forever" that she was determined to keep. When they shared their first kiss as a married couple, it was like their fairy tale had finally gotten the deserved happy ending.

Jackie was thrilled to see Rose married and settled and happy. She and Pete had managed to overcome their worries of the Doctor babysitting Tony because Tony seemed to learn a lot from him and they let him stay with his sister a lot more again. The new family had found a house outside of London, but still close enough to get to work every day and Clara loved her new freedom.

The day came that Clara had to go to school and the one who was most nervous was not Clara herself but the Doctor. He didn't know why she had to go to school because she was already much more clever than any other girl, probably even cleverer than a girl five years older and he was sure he could teach her himself and tell her stories and all but Rose insisted that she should go so she would meet new people and get new friends. She didn't have the easiest start. Being as clever as she was her new classmates saw her as an outsider and her only friend was Tony. That's how Clara learned to sit on her mouth every now and then. She still learned more and more but she kept some things for herself while at school and soon her classmates started to accept her. Tony always defended his niece and she could be herself with him and the more the others saw this the more they started to accept all of her, also her cleverness and both the Doctor and Rose could finally relax and stop worry too much.

The Doctor had managed to finally get his hands on the missing piece for his sonic screwdriver and as soon as he held it in his hands again he went to see Rose, took her hand and showed her the screwdriver. He grinned at her and whispered "Run!"

* * *

_So, now I have a question to all you lovely readers... what would you rather have? Some more Rose/TenToo and Clara stuff or the same pace I had in this part? I might come up with some adventures if you'd like to read them, it's up to you ;)_


	6. Part 6

_**A/N:** Ugh...I am not very satisfied with this part...sorry...it's also a lot shorter again and the second last one of the story. I'm only going to write one more...I feel like I've dragged the story out for too long anyways...but I am still very glad to see that you all seem to enjoy it and I'm quite sure that my next DW fanfic will be better because I getting the feel of writing the Doctor more and more. He's really not the easiest to write though... okay, enough talking, enjoy ;D_

* * *

**Part 6**

That time the Doctor came and dragged Rose away from work was not the last time. Alien life wasn't something that didn't exist in this universe, Torchwood was there for a reason and the Doctor used every excuse to go chasing after a new alert of alien life forms. He didn't have a TARDIS anymore to travel around but he still needed his adventures and the first time he and Rose had a real adventure again it was like bliss. They'd run along the walls of the Torchwood hallways, trying to be quiet when they had a hard time not laughing out loud.

"We can't do this, Doctor! We're adults, we're supposed to be working…" Rose tried to whisper but failed because she had to giggle.

"Oh, come on, Rose Tyler, I know you long for it just as much as I do. I've heard there's just something fallen out of the sky last night, somewhere down the coast. If we drive down now, we'd be there in a couple of hours, I'm sure those Torchwood idiots who got sent down don't have a clue of what they're dealing with. They'll be glad for our help."

"Driving? Are you kidding me? I'm not going to let you drive, Doctor. Not after knowing your driving skills of the TARDIS and not after you barely passed your test!"

"Oh, come on, Rose," he pouted, "I'm not that bad…"

"Course not…" she answered sarcastically. "What about Clara?"

"She's with your mother, she'll be fine!"

Rose stood still for a moment, they were almost in the garage where the company cars were parked and of which the Doctor intended to "borrow" one.

"All right then…" his wife finally agreed. "You're probably right, but you know Clara's going to kill you if she finds out that we were on an adventure without her!"

The Doctor grinned but said nothing. Instead he tugged her along once more and they ran right into their first alien adventure in this universe together and never really stood still again afterwards.

Rose had been right about Clara though, so whenever they had the possibility of sneaking off work or while they were on holidays, they'd take Clara with them although sometimes they were both out of their minds because they worried so much so they left her with Jackie for the next one.

The Doctor had the weirdest sleeping habit Rose had ever seen. Back when he was a Time Lord she'd known he didn't sleep much but now he needed as much sleep as any other human but even after years he hadn't managed to adapt to that need. He could go a couple of days with nothing more but one or two hours sleep and a lot of coffee – Rose had tried to hide the coffee machine and everything related to coffee because the Doctor on coffee was like a five year old on a sugar rush or worse – and sometimes he slept 24h through.

And so every now and then he was lying beside her in bed, wide awake and watched her steady breathing and was happy to be with her like that. But sometimes he got bored watching her and he started to caress her arm or her cheek or anything with his fingers or his nose or he poked her until she woke up with a very annoyed look in her eyes but he always met her with an innocent glare so that she couldn't say more than an angry "What?" before she calmed down again.

"I'm bored, Rose…" he then said. "Come on, let's go out and find something to do. Let's go get Clara out of bed and just go somewhere far away and see something new. I'm bored of the city, I'm bored of the people here, I'm bored!"

Most of the time he went on about the amount of CO2 that polluted he air and that he was sick of it and the amount of people who lived her and of those people, how many he'd even like and how the streets were too crowded and everything was always the same and Rose knew he missed the stars and she missed them too but the TARDIS was growing ever so slowly so that in the end she always gave in and agreed to go somewhere far away.

Clara missed quite a lot of school days like this when she was older but she was already cleverer than everyone so it didn't matter and they did have the best of times so that sometimes Clara didn't even want to go back to school when they returned home after spending a week in the rainforest of Brasil, somewhere hidden deep in the woods where a very weird tribe had settled down and the Doctor only had to take one look to know they were some kind of alien who had managed to stay hidden from the eyes of humans and also Torchwood for decades and he was so fascinated by them that the family stayed with them for more than a month so that when they did return and the Doctor had to go back to work at the university he sometimes took Clara with him so she didn't have to go back to school immediately.

The first time he'd done that, his daughter had been six years old and one of his students had strongly disapproved of a child being in their lecture because he was sure she was going to disturb them all the time but the Doctor had only asked said student a question about quantum physics and astrophysics that went deeper than any question he'd ever asked his students before and the young man had sat there, looking at the Doctor like he was a mad man because he hadn't understood a single word of the question and the Doctor had turned to Clara with a raised eyebrow and Clara had proudly gotten up and started to write down formula after formula on the blackboard to explain her answer to her father's question and no one ever dared to say anything anymore when Clara visited her father.

* * *

After six years of a happy marriage, Rose was pregnant again and nine month later Jack Tyler-Smith was born, named after Captain Jack Harkness because the Doctor and Rose both missed their friend dearly and they both knew that if they'd been together in the other universe, Jack would've been their son's godfather but he wasn't here so naming after him had to be enough.

Ten year old Clara was the first to go to Jack's room in the evenings to tell him stories about the mysteries of space and she always picked him up to show him the stars through the window and soon the Doctor joined her and together they wove stories for the little boy and started dreaming about going out there themselves, travelling amongst the stars again.

The Doctor had adapted to human life very well by then. His anger – the remnants of being born during a war – had vanished completely, his single heart was only meant to love now.

Whenever he had the time he took his children and Tony away for tiny adventures – during which Clara got bored but Tony loved them and Jack was still too small to really care – and everything seemed to be just fine.

Jack grew older and even though he was a fast learner, he was nowhere near as clever as his sister. He was human, had a human brain with synapses that connected faster than some other human children's synapses did but that was it. Clara on the other hand had developed even faster when she was in her teens. It was hard to follow her train of thoughts sometimes and she talked faster than anyone could really believe.

The Doctor also found out that she had more Time Lord DNA in her than both him and Rose had thought. She'd been born after nine months like every normal human child but the Torchwood doctors had never seen that she'd developed a tiny little second heart that wasn't of any use to her but it still defined her as less human. The Doctor was sure that had she been carried out in her mother's womb for longer, she might have developed two fully functioning hearts, or at least almost functioning.

It was something that bugged Clara every now and then, the fact that she was more like her real father than this one and that even though she loved this one beyond measure she was still feeling incomplete. When she was eighteen she was allowed to join Torchwood and like her mother before, she started to work on finding a way to cross the universes. She kept it secret but she asked her father to teach her to fly the TARDIS if she was ever done growing. They built a model of the TARDIS control room and the Doctor taught Clara all she needed to know, all the mechanics, all the ways of keeping the TARDIS happy and he explained the way his box travelled around through time and space more fully than he'd ever done before.

Sometimes Clara was close to telling her mother about her feelings, about how she felt incomplete but the closest she got to tell her was by asking her what she'd say if she went travelling with her real father.

"I'd let you go, of course. Travelling with the Doctor is something I would never deny anyone and you know how much I love this Doctor, my heart will always belong to the other one too and if there was any possibility at all – which there isn't – I'd let you go."

* * *

_Well...I think you all see where this is going. I have it all in my head, I only need time to write it. Might not be till next Friday though...busy saying goodbye to some of my dearest friends because I'm moving away for a while..._


	7. Part 7

_**A/N:** So, this is it, the final part of this story. I'm really sorry for the...well..lack of quality in the last parts...I tend to get sloppy when I write more chapters and I should really work on that but yeah... the more I write, the better I should become, right xD _  
_Thank you all for reading and favouriting and reviewing and putting story alert on and everything. I've got a few ideas for some one-shots at some point but I'm going on holidays in a couple of days and I don't know how much time I'll have to write and there's also some Castle stuff I need to get done and all and yeah...I have a Rose/Eleven fic planned, maybe a Doctor/Rose AU, I've never written AU, so that might be fun, and maybe some fluffy Ten/Rose or TenToo/Rose cause through this story I really started to love TenToo even more and I'd love to get into his story a bit more... we'll see...if you're interested, just put me on your alert ;P_

_Now, done with writing, enjoy the very long, last part of Child of Gallifrey_

* * *

**Part 7 - Final Part**

Ever since she was little, Clara had had this special way of thinking. Everywhere she went, she was kind to everyone because she didn't know them and she liked to think that everyone was good as long as she didn't see otherwise. She was pretty much like her mother that way. Then she had the way of overthinking stuff and that was totally like her father. She could go on about the velocity of a certain planet in relation to another one and how it affected the earth or this earth for that matter and when the Doctor was there he sometimes told her things about the other universe, the one Rose was from and Clara would start calculating the mathematical differences of those two different earths knowing it might come in handy one day even though at the moment it was really just unnecessary.

She loved her parents more than anything and she adored her father but when she was older, about 15 years old, she realised that what she did thirteen years ago, go straight to him, calling him daddy from the first moment she met him, it had all been to make it easier for all of them. She got to see the struggle her parents went through at the beginning. She heard all their fights, she heard her mother crying at night because she didn't know what to do with her feelings, she heard the Doctor pacing his room because he couldn't get used to being human and she got to see the progress they made and had she not accepted him as her father, it would all have been a lot more complicated. But she also knew then, that even though she accepted him as a father, she always felt that he really wasn't. She knew he was better for Rose than the Time Lord Doctor ever would've been because the Time Lord Doctor would not have aged at all and he would never have been happy with them, not really, or maybe for a while but at some point he would have hated himself for having to see Rose grow old and Clara knew all that without having ever met him. But she was the same as him so she knew him.

She aged just as fast as other humans although sometimes she had the suspicion that she might just grow quite a bit older than other humans but with the aging process. She knew that her life would end at some point and even though she was still really young she wanted to make sure that she would not go from this life with any regrets. That was her ambition to start working at Torchwood, that was her ambition to start figuring out a way to get to the other universe because she wanted to meet her real dad, no matter what. She loved this Doctor, she felt safe with him, she always had but she'd never felt complete. She'd soon started to collect all information she had about any known universe and especially this one and the one she had to get to. She'd calculated everything, not knowing what would be important and what not so by the time she was 18, she had five notebooks completely filled with information and it was written in the tiniest handwriting possible and she guarded those notebooks with her life. She carried them everywhere she went, safely stored in her bag and it was her guidebook to finding a way to the other Doctor. When her father showed her how to handle the TARDIS, she wrote that down too and asked him all sorts of questions about all the functions and things and without ever having practised on the real thing, she knew the ship almost as well as the Doctor and this too, helped her in building a new device to travel through the void.

Soon after she'd joined Torchwood, Tony moved out from home and asked her to move in with him. Her friends thought she was mental to move in with her uncle but they were the same age, they grew up together and they've always been the best of friends so she saw no harm in it and although she loved her parents and her little brother, she needed to get some space so she agreed. She was rarely home though, most of the time she slept in her lab, if she slept at all. The Doctor had not been the best of influence considering sleeping habits. Sometimes Tony came to get her out of there and one night – she had been working on her special device for several years now – she fell asleep on her desk while one of the machines was calibrating the different universe's suns and the speed of which the universes raced through the depth of time and space and all that, when she woke up with a start because someone was knocking on the glass door.

"Tony, what are you doing here again?" she asked while letting him in.

"Getting you home…Rose and Jack are coming over tomorrow, or well, today for that matter and they couldn't reach you all day and you didn't get home last night so I thought I'd check up on you."

"Good grief…mum works upstairs and she couldn't reach me? That woman…seriously though, sometimes I ask myself what she does all the time…She's just like gran…"

"And you sound like her right now, too."

"Oh, shut it, will ya!"

She grinned at her uncle and heard a sudden bleeping sound in the corner. She wasn't yet quite aware of her surroundings so she only slowly realised what the sound was. Then she realised that she'd never heard this particular sound. She knew the machine but not the sound and the moment she grasped the meaning of it, she inhaled deeply and then held her breath.  
"Clara, what is it?" Tony asked, confused and slightly worried but she didn't answer. Instead she walked to the machine and stared at the display.

"It's counting down…" she whispered but Tony had followed her and heard her.

"What's it counting down?"

"Oh. My. God. It's counting down."

Clara turned around and hugged Tony, grabbed her bag, stuffed her notebooks inside and ran off, screaming "I've been waiting for this for years!" at him and then she was gone.

She ran to her car and drove home to see her mum as fast as she could, forgetting that it was the middle of the night but she didn't want to lose any time so she looked for the spare key under the third pot left to the doormat and silently sneaked into the house, up the stairs and through the attic door, up another flight of stairs and ended up in the dark attic. She turned on the light and tiptoed over the old wooden floor that still creaked with every step. She managed to find what she was looking for, an old box filled with photographs and other rubbish. Clara sat down on the floor and took some of the pictures out, looking at them and smiling more than once. There were pictures of her as a child, with her mother before the darkness came and the human doctor arrived, other showed her chasing after her father in the backyard with the garden hose turned on or her parent's wedding pictures, pictures from all the adventures they'd been on, one with Rose in a hospital bed, smiling like the sun with new born Jack in her arms, a family picture of all four of them, Jack riding on Clara's back as if she was his horse, the ginger tabby that strayed to them one day and the Doctor wasn't at all keen on keeping but Jack had hugged the stray tightly – Clara remembered the cat squirming in her brother's arms but he didn't care and kept holding on – and burst into tears when the Doctor had tried to take him away and Rose laughing because she knew exactly why the Doctor didn't want to keep the cat. In the end the tabby stayed and the Doctor sulked.

And then she found a different picture, one she hadn't seen in ages, not since the Doctor arrived in this universe, a picture of her mother and the Doctor, holding hands in front of the TARDIS as it snowed down on them. Both of them looked really young on the picture and Clara remembered that this was the picture her mum had shown to her when she was a year old. It was the only printed photo she had and she must've put it away when the other Doctor arrived because she couldn't bear to be reminded of the other one too often, at least not in this way.

"You've always loved this picture," she heard a voice whispering above her and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Geez, mum, you just scared the living hell out of me."

"You normally don't get scared that easily," her mother countered and she was right.

"No…I don't. Why do you have it up here. I mean…why is all this stuff up here?"

"I've got too much to do to sort it all out and put it into albums and frame everything. I've got the memories in my head and the people I love around me, I don't need the pictures.

What are you doing here anyway?" she then asked

"Mum…what if I told you that there is a way to go back? One that won't make the universes collapse… You said you'd let me go travel with dad if I had the chance. Do you stick to those words?"

"You've found a way then?" Rose asked, completely unsurprised by her daughter's question.

Clara nodded. "The universes shift every now and then and sometimes they shift in a way that opens the void for a little moment. It only happens every other century or so and the universes have to align properly and all but it's happening, it's happening in 31hours, 24minuts and a couple of seconds," she explained while looking at her watch.

"Every other century or so, huh…"

"I… I know. But mum, you've got everything you need here. Jack, dad, gran and gramps, Tony, your work, your friends…And I just have to take this chance. I want to see him, I don't even care if he won't take me travelling, I just want to meet him, to see what he's like, how different he is from dad and you know, I could go visit Mickey, tell him you said hi, I might even find Sarah Jane or Martha and Donna or even Captain Jack and all those other people you've told me about and I could tell them that you're happy and I could hear their stories and I could see new places, or the same places I've seen just in another universe…And I'm an adult now, I can make my own decisions. You were nineteen when you went away with the Doctor, now it is my turn."

Rose sat down opposite her daughter, smiled sadly and put a hand on Clara's cheek.

"There's no way of stopping you, I know that, because you sound exactly like me when I went away with him. But even though you think I have everything I need right here, I won't have you anymore. I don't know if I will ever see you again…"

"Do you remember telling me the story of how you and dad got separated? You told me what you said to him when you got back. You told him that you've made your choice a long time ago and that you were never going to leave him. Well…I made my choice too."

Rose nodded, got up and helped Clara up before hugging her tight.

"The Doctor won't be back from his work trip though before you leave…"

"Maybe that's a good thing. I don't think I could bear to see his face when I tell him. Just…just tell him I love him very much, will you?"

"Of course. Are you taking pictures with you? Is that why you're here?"

"Yes. I mean…maybe I need to prove that I'm your daughter, that I'm his daughter…"

"He'll know as soon as you open your mouth, sweetheart. Hardly anyone can keep up with him but you can, it'll say enough."

Dawn was already breaking when mother and daughter went downstairs again. Clara knew she was going to be really busy for the hours she had left in this universe so she went to say goodbye to her brother.

He was still half asleep when she kissed him on the forehead.

"How long will you be gone, sis?" he asked with a very sleepy voice.

"I don't know, Jack…But I will come back so I can see you all grown up and so I can be a proud sister. No, I already am a proud sister but I will see you again, promise," she replied, not sure whether she would ever be able to keep that promise.

* * *

She couldn't quite remember what happened during the next few hours. She said goodbye to her friends, telling them she was just going off, traveling for a bit, she even went to say goodbye to Jackie and Pete who immediately knew she was lying about her plans but didn't intrude and she spent hours working in the lab, compressing the technologies of her mother's dimension cannon into the smaller dimension pistol. And then it was time. She'd hugged Tony goodbye and told him to find a new flatmate and went to the lab where everything that was necessary for the jump was in place and she thought of the Doctor and that she might never see him again and that she never got to say goodbye to him properly but she couldn't worry about that right now because there were only 60 seconds left before she had to pull the trigger.

If her calculations were all correct, the cannon would not only transport her to the right universe but to the right planet too, whichever one the Doctor was currently on. She had programmed the device to follow the TARDIS, or rather the information Clara had about her father's ship. She could only pray for it to work. And then the minute was over and closing her eyes, she pulled the trigger. She felt as if she was being jammed into a washing machine or something, completely compressed and then the feeling was gone and there were screaming people around her and without opening her eyes she knew she wasn't in the lab anymore. Suddenly, someone bumped into her and she had to open her eyes to keep her balance and she saw people running around like crazy, scared of something.

Clara quickly took in her surroundings. It looked different than her earth, she wasn't even sure this was earth. There was a marketplace a few feet ahead, she could see it through the weird looking buildings that shone like metal but seemed to be made out of one way glass. She looked down and screamed. She was standing on solid ground but she couldn't see the ground. It too, was made out of glass and this city seemed to be on more than one floor because Clara saw a good few hundred feet down and saw people running around on the floors below too. A little disorientated she tried to find a way out of the mass when a terrible screeching noise sounded through the whole city. The people stopped and covered their ears but even though she did the same, she could still hear that somewhere glass was cracking and then another wave of people rushed towards her and she tried to move backwards.

"Get out of the way, just go somewhere, the streets are cracking!" she heard several people scream in panic but there was nowhere to go, hundreds of people were jamming the street and all Clara could do was pressing up against a wall and creeping alongside it, in the hope of finding a hide out or something. Just before the second wave of people reached her, she felt someone grab her hand and drag her into a small alley between two buildings. There she could breathe again, only then realising she'd been holding her breath at all.

"Thanks," she muttered and looked up. A tall young man was standing in front of her with limbs that looked like he was going to fall with every step he took and a silly red bow tie around his neck.

"No problem," he replied. "Now, come along, or you'll either get jammed by those people or you'll fall down there because the glass is breaking. Silly idea, really, to build a city out of glass and on more than one floor. Thought it was a good idea to come here but oh no, I should've known. Anyway, what's your name?"

"Clara…Clara Tyler."

For a split second Clara thought she saw a shadow cross the young man's eyes but she wasn't sure.

"I had a…friend once, she had the same last name…Lovely girl she was. Long time ago. Never mind, you gonna come, Clara Tyler?" he asked but Clara couldn't move. Could it be? Could it really be? He didn't look at all like her father but the way he'd said her name, it sounded exactly like the Doctor when he said "Rose Tyler" in the middle of a sentence. It was a habit of his, she'd noticed that rather early, right after he'd moved in with them.

"…Who are you?" she then asked, almost in a whisper but never got to hear the answer because he grabbed her hand once again and yelled "Run!"

The glass below their feet was creaking again and she heard screaming from the street but the stranger dragged her along and she could feel that they were going down and down and down until they were out of breath and when she looked up, she realised they'd gone down to the ground floor in just a matter of minutes.

"I'm the Doctor," she heard him answer her previous question, "now you stay here, should be safe enough," he added before running off into the mass of people that had gathered on this floor as well, loudly screaming "Geronimo".

There was no way that she was going to just stay there so she ran after him. It wasn't that hard, people seemed to make way for him because he did give the impression of not being capable of running. She caught up to him just as he was about to go around a corner but decided to better press up against the wall and pretend not to be there. He spotted her immediately.

"Didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Have you ever had a companion who's actually listened to that?" she asked in return.

"Well…no. Wait, hang on. Why, how, what? How do you know?"

"Mum told me. I'm sorry, this was not how I planned to do this and you're busy…it'll have to wait, sorry."

A roaring sound around the corner made the Doctor look away from her but he quickly turned around again and shooed her away from where they stood, around another corner.

"What is it?" she wanted to know, pointing her finger to where she guessed the creature was.

"A dragon…It seems to be a dragon at least…alien, that's for sure but still. An alien dragon. Which is why you should better just go back to where I left you."

"No way. This is why I came here. What are we going to do?"

"No idea. Not yet. I'll come up with something. In the meantime, who's your mother? If she told you this, she must have known me and if she knows me, I know her."

He looked at her, his eyes staring into hers, darting from one to the other.

"Ooh…oh, wait… I, no, that's impossible. You can't be. No… But… it would fit. You do have her eyes… if, in fact this is it, but it can't be, it would mean there's a breach again and no, this can't happen, I'm busy, I don't have time for this. No."

Clara looked up at him, an eyebrow raised and grinning.

"It can be, yes, truth is, it is and no, there is no breach. I calculated perfectly, even better than I thought I did. Nothing's going to happen, the universes stay put, the void is still intact and we should really get away from here because looking at those streets on the upper floors of this silly city, I would say we've got a couple more minutes before they break down on us and we wouldn't stand a chance here, happens way too fast."

"You…you're…Rose? I mean…but it can't be!"

"Believe it or not, Doctor, I am. I am Clara Tyler, Rose Tyler's daughter."

She could see shock and sudden worry cross the Doctor's face.

"Did something happen to her? Is everything alright with her? I mean, why are you even here if there isn't something wrong with her?"

"She's fine. She's happy. They're both happy. They have a son, you know. Jack."

The roaring of the dragon stopped their conversation again.

"Where's that thing even from?" Clara asked while running along.

"The mountains. It is a creature from this planet. The humans have travelled here and built this city without knowing what kind of creatures live here."

"What year is it then?"

"70654. Earth still exists but there are a lot of colonies out here now. This is just one of them. I think they found this kind of glass on this planet, somewhere in the mountains. It's something like crystal and glass, it's quite solid but it doesn't hold the dragon's fire. They've been here a while so they're digging deeper and deeper and they woke him…if we can get him back to the mountains, he might just leave them alone, if they don't start digging again."

"Then let's get him back there!"

* * *

After a lot of improvisation and a hell of a flight in the TARDIS to lure the dragon away from the city, they managed to get him back to his hiding place, closed the cave again to the way it used to be and told the people of this planet to leave the mountains alone. It had been a few very hectic hours so that there had been no time for the Doctor and Clara to get back to their conversation.

Now they were in the TARDIS console room again and she was humming in satisfaction. She'd welcomed Clara the way she'd welcomed her the first time around, when she was still a kid. It hadn't escaped the Doctor's notice so he was watching her again now, the way he did before.

"You're something of a mystery…" he murmured more to himself than to her.

"You said "they have a son" like you're not their daughter, why's that?"

"Because it's complicated. Mum never told you even though she wanted to. She knew what you would do so she kept it secret. Mum and the other Doctor, they're my parents, but he's not really my dad. I mean, he is, but he isn't."

"What? No…this can't be. That's not possible. It just isn't. What you're saying is completely impossible."

"Yeah? Then tell me this, how come I know how to fly the TARDIS?"

"The other Doctor has taught you."

"Right, bad example. Okay, go and ask me something. Anything."

And he did ask her several things. All questions that were almost impossible for anyone to answer but Clara rattled down the answers as fast as she could without taking a breath and after the 17th question the Doctor gave up.

"But it's just not possible," he moaned.

"It is possible, deal with it. So…what now?"

"What now…yeah…that is a good question. I still can't quite wrap my head around this. Why didn't Rose tell me? Oh…yeah, I would've made all the universes collapse. She's always been a very clever girl…That's why I loved her. Love her still. Anyway, where was I? Oh right, what now. Well, I think we'll have to figure something out, I'm sure there's going to be a "what now" at some point. In the meantime…you're already here, the TARDIS seems to love you and I could use new company and I have travelled with my granddaughter before, so now I could travel with my daughter. So, basically you could come along?"

Clara grinned and stepped to the console.

"Fine by me, dad" she said, knowing "dad" sounded really weird with this regeneration of her father but she wanted to say it nonetheless and then she did what the Doctor had taught her and started the TARDIS to finally see all of space and time with her real father and she felt complete.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it and yeah...it got kinda cheesy at the end, sorry... This is goodbye from me to you for this story then. Again, thanks for reading!_


End file.
